The Daughters of Selene
by Moon Angel90
Summary: Serenity is transferring to a different school in America but just when things couldn't get worse Chaos & the Atrox join forces & are planning to destroy both the Daughters of the Moon & Serenity in an ultimate death match. Sailor Moon Xover!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is another one of my fanfics!

If some of you don't know anything about the Daughters of the Moon, they are the series created by Lynne Ewing. They are one of my favorite series! So please enjoy this fanfic.

I haven't decided on Serenity pairings, but I have ones for the Daughters.

Pairings:

Vanessa/Michael

Serena/Stanton

Jimena/Colin

Catty/Chris

Tianna/Derek

Alright that's about it, but please review and tell me what u think of this fanfic.

Enjoy!!!

**Daughters of Selene**

Chapter 1- Evil Forces Join!!!

"Master, the star Chaos has asked to come to a meeting", a cloaked figure came from the shadows and stood before the Lord of Evil. "Let him come in" the lord told his follower.

As the doors opened a darker mist came into the room and took human form as did the lord himself.

"Welcome to my home Chaos. To what do I owe this great pleasure of having the second most powerful being in this universe?" he said with an evil grin.

"And who's the most powerful? YOU!? If you're the most powerful then your enemies would be destroyed and traveling through Hades by now!" Chaos said with a powerful temper that shook the room. "Oh don't take it personal Chaos, after all you were nearly destroyed yourself after facing a teenaged girl, and all that was left was this" he said indicating to the evil star.

"Fine!! Let's just get down to business I came here to ask to join forces together. So how about it?" Chaos asked.

"Ha Ha Ha!!! You think that I, the Atrox, the most powerful being will ever join forces with you!! Give me one reason why I should, just one?" the Atrox asked.

"Well if we join forces, our enemies would cower at our feet and nothing would ever stand in our way. And besides I hear that a bunch of little girls are always messing with your plans, am I correct?" Chaos asked with a grim look on his face.

"Yes, the Daughters of the Moon, they are always in my way of taking over everything, but I don't need your help to destroy them" the Atrox said with satisfaction.

"Oh and your gonna let them keep messing everything or your just not gonna do anything at all?" Chaos had them there the Atrox had to admit.

"Fine and just how are you going to defeat them?" the Atrox asked.

"You see, I have a certain enemy that also has the powers of the moon. She is supposedly the reincarnation of the second daughter of Selene. Her mother was the first, who once ruled the moon kingdom Silver Millennium. It was dated back 1000 years ago when it happened when the moon kingdom was forever destroyed by one of my children Queen Beryl. She failed later when the princess of the moon was later reincarnated back to this time and destroyed her, but then she faced many of my children and destroyed them all. So if we join our powers together, they will all die. So how about it?"

The Atrox listened with interest about this moon princess, but then it would do well of ridding the other Daughters so he said, "Agreed".

"But first, let's see how our enemies are doing right now" Chaos said as a misty veil appeared before them and images started showing up. One had 5 girls laughing together about a certain conversation, and the other had a girl with long silver hair tied up in two buns on either side of her head, with a sad look on her face after losing her friends to Chaos.

She was already heading to Los Angeles, California to start a whole new life. But little did she know that Chaos and the evil Atrox were planning a certain death match involving her and the other goddesses.

So whatcha think so far of chapter 1? If you liked it please review, but if you didn't then please still review and tell me what's wrong.

Well anyways I really hope you luved it.

Moon Angel signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!!

The Daughters of Selene

Chapter 2- The Meetings

Serenity awoke in her new home in Los Angeles; she would be starting her first day at school today at La Brea High School.

She got out of bed and searched her closet, where she found a black halter top with a silver moon on the front with tiny silver and gold stars circling it. Then she pulled out a black skirt with silver and gold linings that flowed around her legs as she walked, also some black knee length boots completed the outfit. She put the clothes on and then put on silver star earrings that stretched down to her shoulders and of course, the Imperium Silver Crystal that she turned into a necklace.

She walked downstairs and opened the fridge, she found the orange juice and a box of blueberry muffins. She gazed around her new home adjusting to the environment.

She just bought the huge Victorian house just yesterday, it didn't take to long to put most of her stuff inside since the last family left most of their furniture. It was really a beautiful house that was painted a bright red on the outside and pale floral pink in the living room.

Her room though was really messy even if she already stayed there for only one night. It was painted a midnight blue with a hint of black, with tiny moons and stars that brighten out the room.

After she was done with breakfast she picked up her messenger bag, and walked out the door. She had silver '98 Firebird that was given to her from the will of her mother. Her family died also with her friends 2 months ago, during the final battle with Chaos.

She waved the memory aside and got in. As soon as she started the car the music boomed from the speakers into the silence morning, she turned it to her favorite song 'Show me the Money' (Petey Pablo). Looking up to the highway she drove off into the unfamiliar world.

Serenity arrived in time for class over the long wait through the security lines checking students bags and purses for guns and drugs. She had then started to grow attention to herself knowing the students were checking her out. Mostly because they never seen a girl with golden hair with hints of silver, and eyes deep as a sapphire. Going into classroom, she waited until the teacher was done with attendance, then he called her to stand in front of everyone to be introduced. "Class this is Serenity Moon Cosmos", he told the class, "she's a transfer from Japan, which is the country we are going to be studying this week, so be nice to her and treat her well" he finally finished up.

"Thanks" Serenity said to him. Her reply was a simple nod and she seated herself next to a girl with blonde hair that fell below her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue top with a darker denim skirt, completed with rhinestones and silver sandals.

"Hey, my name's Vanessa" she introduced herself with a really happy look on her face.

"So how do you like the school so far?" she asked.

"It's ok I guess" Serenity said with a small smile. This girl kinda reminded her of someone…..Amy.

Serenity turned away and tried to hide the tears slipping down on her face. "Um, I'm really sorry if I offended you or anything." Vanessa asked with concern on her face.

"Oh! No I'm sorry it's just….oh never mind." Serenity said, "Girls! No talking when class has begun, don't make me give you detention on the first day Miss Cosmos!" the teacher gave a stern look on his face and finally begun the lesson.

The bell finally rang for everyone to go to lunch. Serenity walked out of class and decided to just skip the rest of classes today, she was already bored since she knew almost everything about History, Math, English, etc. (Yes kinda surprising, but after she finished her final stay at her previous school, she just decided to finally get serious like Amy and hit the books. After all she needed to get a high score to transfer to America anyways).

"Hey Serenity!" a voice called behind her. She turned and saw Vanessa running towards her, so she stopped and waited for her. "Hey, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?" she asked almost pleading. "Um, I don't know I really was just planning on leaving the rest of the day" she said. "What?! You can't leave during the middle of the day. You still have some work to do."

Yep just like Amy.

Serenity tried to keep herself from laughing but she just couldn't help it, "I never knew there was someone actually like her in the world" Serenity laughed to herself. Vanessa didn't get what she meant but had that look on her face that said 'What's so funny'.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something else" she said with a straight face.

"Oh, ok so do you still want to join us?" she asked getting back to the subject. "Alright I'll come" Serenity said smiling at the look of joy on Vanessa's face.

"Ok, come on" she said grabbing her hand and led her to the bleachers where 4 other girls sat and stared at the coming two.

"Hey Vanessa, aren't you gonna introduce us?" a girl with straight brown hair asked Vanessa. She was wearing a green t-shirt that said 'Diamonds are girls best friends, there even sharp!' with dark jeans that went low to her hips with small dragonflies on the pockets.

She also had a silver moon charm around her neck. Odd Vanessa even had one too. Now that you mention it every one of the girls had silver moon charms. 'Maybe just a one of those 'best friends' necklaces' Serenity thought, but then didn't think so since she felt an odd aura coming from all 5 of them.

"Serenity are you ok?" Vanessa asked bringing Serenity back to Earth. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm Serenity Cosmos, it's really nice to meet you all" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Serenity, my name is Catty". That was the girl with brown hair, "this is Tianna" she pointed to a girl with beautiful features, silky black hair, wearing a red halter top with hearts on it, and a black mini skirt with black and red sandals. "Jimena" this one had a little bit of curly black hair, wearing a purple tight t-shirt that had silver stars all over the front, and faded jeans. She also had 2 teardrop tattoos below her eye and she saw a crescent moon and a tiny star on her arm, she also had a web between her thumb and index finger. 'Guess she was in a gang' Serenity thought. "And Serena" she pointed to the last girl who had crayola red hair with black roots, she was wearing a golden yellow top, with orange and red knee length skirt and gold sequin boots.

"So you're the new transfer student from Japan huh?" Jimena asked staring at her with narrow eyes. "Um, yes" Serenity said, suddenly she felt something fuzzy tickling in her head, she already felt this experience before with her past enemies, someone was trying to enter her mind so she just blocked it, and I mean hard.

She saw Serena jump just a bit and grew a little concern. "Are you alright" she asked, as did the other girls. "Yes I'm ok I just got a little headache" she said looking at Serenity with amazement.

"Um Vanessa I think I'll be heading home, I'm sorry I didn't spend enough more time with you" she said not wanting to make them feel bad. "Oh no, it's ok. Why are you going home" Tianna asked. "Oh, I just have so much going on my mind at the moment, well anyways I'll see you all tomorrow." After they said their goodbyes, Serenity left and suddenly remembered that she forgot her messenger bag.

She ran back to get it and finally found it by the bleachers but then she heard voices. "Serena are you sure" Catty said, "I mean she can't be one of the Followers, but still she can be a Daughter." 'A Daughter, Followers! What are they talking about?" Serenity thought shocked.

"Catty I tried to gently read her mind, but she might have sensed it and she blocked it pretty hard, that's how come I got this headache." Serena said swallowing Advil "besides didn't you see her aura? It was really powerful!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, but if she's a Daughter, let's at least try to follow her around and see what happens, tomorrow after school we'll meet together and follow her around and see what she does, agreed?" Jimena asked them. "Ok" they all said at once.

'So they think I'm some kind of Daughter, but of what? And what did Serena mean she tried to read my mind? Alright if they try to follow me I might have to keep my powers down in case they aren't human'.

She picked up her messenger bag and headed for her car unaware of a powerful negative energy passing through Le Brea High, chuckling softly as he saw the 6 girls he was sent to kill.

Ok that's the end of Chapter 2 I hope you liked it!!!

Please review over it and tell me what you think!!

Moon Angel Out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody this is chapter 3. I've decided Serenity isn't gonna pair with anyone but here are the rest of the pairings._

_Vanessa/Michael_

_Serena/Stanton_

_Jimena/Colin_

_Catty/Chris_

_Tianna/Derek_

_So that's about it so far so here's the story._

Chapter 3- The Truth Reveled

Serenity came back to school the next day and walked to her first class. (Yesterday as she wandered around town she kept on sensing the others following her, checking to make sure she wasn't dangerous. Even though she kept on wandering why she thought they did. She mostly just kept her powers down a bit just to be cautious.)

It was still a bit early but she was a little afraid of running into Vanessa or any of the girls. The bell finally rang and students started piling in, Vanessa and Catty came in last and took their seats. Serenity could feel their gazes at her so she tried to ignore them.

The bell finally rang at the end of the day, Serenity barely made it to her car when she heard someone call out her name. She turned and saw the girls coming up to her, 'Great' she thought.

"Hey Serenity, do you want to come with us to Planet Bang tonight?" Vanessa asked, "Um what's Planet Bang?" Serenity asked. "Oh it's a night club, teenagers are only allowed on Tuesdays and Fridays, do you want to come though?" Jimena said. Serenity really needed a break big time & it has been a while since she even went to a night club.

"Sure" she said.

"Great! We'll pick you up at 7, is that a good time?" Jimena asked.

"Um, yeah it's good"

"Ok we'll see ya then"

As Serenity waved goodbye to her friends she sensed negative energy passing through in the air. She whipped around searching everywhere checking the shadows and allies. When she couldn't sense the energy anymore, she got in her car but not before checking once more.

'Man I thought it was all over! Guess not, I hope I don't run into any youmas tonight boy that'll suck' she thought.

Serenity went to her room and started picking out her outfit for Planet Bang. It took a while but she found a silver tube top with golden sequins on the hem & black sleek pants that clung to her legs silver spiked sandals completed the outfit. She slipped on silver bangles on her arms with a black leather arm band. She then placed the crystal around her neck and looked into the mirror. She liked the way she looked, like a goddess ready to kill.

It was 7:05 when Jimena and the rest of the girls came to pick her up. Jimena was driving a blue-and-white '81 Oldsmobile; she leaned against the hood and waved at her.

She was wearing a gold jacket over a shiny halter and a sparkling denim skirt. Her black hair shimmering in the streetlights.

Tianna opened the rear door and scooted over, her metallic pink skirt clinging to her thighs, "Cool style." Serenity complimented her as she crawled in.

Tianna had combed it into a French twist. The ends fanned out on top, and her bangs were spiritzed with gloss and hanging in her eyes.

"You don't look pretty bad yourself" Catty said, running her hands over her seductive black dress. Both of them were wearing impossibly high stacked heels.

"Believe me, your gonna have so much fun." Serena turned from the front seat and kicked a foot in the air, showing off spiked sandals with straps tied around her ankle. Her hair was pulled back tight, and her earrings swung to her shoulders.

Vanessa was wearing a slinky red dress. It was low cut, slit up the side, and clung perfectly to her body. Her hair was all fluffed up, and she was also wearing black spiked shoes.

"Well looks like I'm wearing ankle breakers, too." Serenity put up her own foot, turning her shoe.

They broke into laughter as Jimena turned the ignition. The mufflers thundered, and raucous music vibrated inside the car, ending conversation. She turned the steering wheel, then pressed her foot on the accelerator and they sped toward downtown. "Hey are you old enough to drive yet?" Serenity asked. She knew they were sophomores, but Jimena was supposed to be at least almost 16.

"No, this is my brother's car. I don't exactly have my license yet; I'm just used to driving since I used to jack cars when I was still in a gang." She said as if she were proud of it.

She laughed at Serenity look and silence filled the car.

Twenty minutes later, Jimena turned off the music. The silence made Serenity's ears ring. She looked out the window as they sped through the Harbor Freeway underpass and buzzed by the L.A. Convention Center and the Staples Center. She caught a whiff of grilling steaks from the Pantry as Jimena made a quick left turn, followed by a right.

She drove slowly as she continued down a street lined with old brick apartments and hotels. At the next corner, women holding candles walked in a circle, their faces solemn in the candle glow. Two more, bundled in jeans and heavy jackets, ran across the street to join them.

Jimena put on the brakes and made a quick turn into a driveway, then backed out.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

Serenity looked back out the window and saw four old women sat on the stoop beneath the flashing blue sign that read PLANET BANG. The neon light strobed over their wrinkled faces as they fingered the beads of their rosaries, lips moving in unison.

"Some of the women from the community are holding a candlelight vigil in front of the club" Jimena explained. "They just don't believe their kids should be out in clubs doing stuff they shouldn't. I should have known they'd be down here, since Elena didn't come home."

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"Oh Elena is a friend of mine, she disappeared last week going home alone" she explained. "Oh I'm sorry, do you think she was kidnapped or something?" Serenity asked.

"I think so but so far no one's found a trace of her yet, so everybody thinks it's just a runaway, but I don't think so" Jimena said narrowing her eyes at the wheel.

"Well let's hurry and get in before the line gets to long" Tianna said breaking the conversation.

"Oh yeah, right"

The car bumped over the ruts in the road, then swung wildly as Jimena parked between a rusted pickup and a silver Mercedes. She braked and shut off the ignition.

Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa climbed out but Serenity stayed behind, watching Jimena through the front windshield as she walked up to the stairs. A fuzzy feeling crossed her mind, and she glanced up. Serena was looking at her.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Oh it's nothing" she answered.

The others were already climbing the stairs. Serenity ran to catch up, stepping carefully around broken beer bottles, Serena close behind her.

The strobe light flashed and blue lasers swept over the girls as they entered Planet Bang. The club was crowded already. The DJ turned the music and a loud beat vibrated through the haze. Serenity had to admit, this was a really neat place except for the crowded room with people pushing you around.

"So what do you think so far?" Vanessa asked.

"Really nice it's just…this isn't a real party without us out on that dance floor!" Serenity shouted over the music.

They all agreed and went out to the dance floor.

The music pumped through her body as she swayed her body to the music, the hem of her tube top pulled up just a bit catching the boy's eyes.

As the song ended they stepped to the side of the room to rest.

"Hey Serenity I saw every guy in the room watching you." Jimena said.

"Really?" Serenity asked sarcastically.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Catty asked.

"Well a friend of mine taught me. She was always into dancing…as well as chasing boys and idols." She said smiling.

They all laughed, and then someone pulled Vanessa away.

A handsome guy with thick black curls that fell across his face. 'Damn, they were right about American boys being hot' Serenity thought.

He talked to Vanessa for a sec and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"That's Michael Saratoga" Jimena told her, "he's Vanessa's boyfriend."

"Hm" Serenity hummed.

But then she felt that fuzzy feeling again and she knew Serena listened to that one thought 'she doesn't have bad taste either'.

She blushed just a bit but kept her mind blocked from her. Serena kept on looking at her as if searching her soul, wanting to know who she truly was.

But then Serena turned and looked into the shadows in the far end of the room. "Hey guys I'll see you later ok?" she said before rushing off.

"Where's she going?" Serenity asked Jimena.

"She has a boyfriend that mostly just keeps to himself, so she always spends the time alone with him" Jimena said, but Serenity knew she was lying. Jimena, Catty, and Tianna glared in the direction Serena was heading to.

Serenity searched around to see who she was going to but Jimena pulled her to the side and began to talk to her, but not before a blonde guy came up to her and asked her to dance.

"That's Colin, Serena's brother and also Jimena's boyfriend." Catty told her.

A few minutes went by; already Catty was dancing with a good-looking guy with an adorable smile and spiky hair. Then Tianna was pulled away to by another handsome guy with curly red hair and athletic features.

Serenity danced with a few guys but then stepped away for a while, she looked towards the other side of the room and saw Serena with a really handsome boy with blonde spiked hair and really long bangs that fell over his eyes, but she could see those eyes looking directly at her.

She shivered just a bit looking at him; he smirked as she glared back at him.

He then continued his conversation with Serena, but his eyes kept on moving back towards her.

Serenity then decided to just step out for just a while trying to ignore the boy's eyes on her.

The air was cold making Serenity wished she had a jacket with her. She crossed her arms around her chest and looked at the night sky. The moon was hovering in the air going into its waning state, almost a new moon.

Serenity always hated the new moon, ever since the battle with Queen Nephrina and the Dark Moon Circus.

Serenity then felt the negative energy once more. She twisted around and saw two boys in the ally right behind her smiling a wicked, but perverted at her. Dark auras surrounded them; she saw it rather than sensed it.

They stepped out of the alleyway towards her. One was tall and almost looked like a lizard with his ears pierced. The other had white spiked hair with piercing all over his face.

As they came arms length at her they began to look up and down at her, and taking their time with it too.

But before she could get away the taller one grabbed her arm, "And where do you think your going?" he whispered harshly into her ear, before she could defend herself they began dragging her to the ally.

"Hey let her go!!!

Vanessa and the others were running towards them. Serena and Jimena broke Serenity free from the boy and put her behind them.

"Well Goddesses" the boy spat out like venom, "do you honestly think you can stop us? The Atrox has gotten stronger every day! Nothing can stop us!" he said with the same grins on their faces.

Serenity didn't understand why he called them 'Goddesses' but she had to stop those boys from hurting them, but before she could react the taller one sent a certain amount of energy at them. They all ducked while Tianna grabbed Serenity and set her down by a tree. "Get out of here and don't turn back!" she said as she ran to help the others. Serenity couldn't believe it. The girls were fighting back with some kind of strange yet familiar power she couldn't compare with, as were the boys.

Then she saw it coming out of the shadows, a cloaked figure draped around them all and finally put his hood down. 'I can't believe this' she thought 'No! He can't be here!'

"Well Goddesses, as beautiful as you are I was sent here to kill you all. So any last words before you all die?" he asked with grace, like a nobleman.

"Yeah who the hell are you?" Jimena asked with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Kingdom, my master Chaos sent me here to kill you as did his partner, the Atrox."

"What???!!!" they all said with surprise.

"Hey we were here first so we get to destroy them" the taller boy said to Diamond.

"I'm sorry you worthless pieces of crap of Followers, but I seem to recall that I am more powerful than you so back off!" he shouted sending them flying; they hit the walls as collapsed to the ground as they looked at Diamond with horror.

"Now where was I…oh yes, time to die" he said as a ball of negative energy formed in his hand.

"Hold it right there!" Serenity shouted coming out of hiding.

Everyone looked in her direction. "Serenity get out of here this doesn't concern you!" Jimena shouted at her. "Oh, I'm more involved in this than any of you, isn't that right Diamond?" she said.

"You two know each other?" Vanessa asked Serenity.

"Oh, we go way back. Serenity my love, where have you been all this time?" he asked with a perverted look on his face. "Are you ready to become my queen? I'll be an even better king than that pathetic Prince of Earth."

"Shut up Diamond! If your gonna try to kill my friends you know I can't stay in this form." She said with a look of disgust.

"What do you mean Serenity?" Tianna asked.

Serenity ripped the crystal of her neck and threw it in the air and said "I'll show you…..Moon Cosmos Eternal Power!!!!"

_To be continued._

_So what do u think? Review and tell me please!!!_

_Moon Angel OUT!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ok sorry it took me so long 2 update I'm trying 2 figure out new ideas for all of my fan fiction. So sorry once again._

_Anywayz here'z chapter 4 The Truth Reveled part 2._

_Pairings:_

_Vanessa/Michael_

_Serena/Stanton_

_Jimena/Colin_

_Catty/Chris_

_Tianna/Derek_

_I might bring someone back to life so vote who:_

_The Starlights & Chibi Chibi:_

_Rini:_

_Darien:_

_Once the votes are complete then I'll be able 2 decide who Serenity can be paired with. Maybe Darien or Seiya. You decide please!! _

_Seiya:_

_Darien:_

_Alright enough already here'z chapter 4. Enjoy!!!!!_

Chapter 4: The Truth Reveled part 2

Everyone gasped in shock as Serenity glowed silver with pink ribbons flowing around her. When the light died down Serenity stood clad in a strange outfit that looked almost like a sailor outfit, the whole outfit was white but the collar & skirt were silver. The skirt also had colors of light blue, blood red, forest green, golden yellow, navy blue, aquamarine, dark green, dark violet, & pink. She also had silver high heels with tiny wings on the heels, & a silver cape with a red color on the inside. Her hair was in the same wacky hairstyle except instead of the color gold it was pure silver & the balls became heart shaped buns, on her forehead was a mark of an eight-pointed star with a golden upturned crescent moon in the center. She also held a staff with a golden eight-pointed star on the top.

Her eyes opened slowly as the transformation became complete to revel silver blue orbs filled with wisdom.

Everyone stood their positions awing at her before the silence was interrupted, "You're even more beautiful than ever Serenity or is it still Sailor Moon?" Prince Diamond asked, he still had that lust in his eyes except it grew much stronger.

"I'll take that as a complement Diamond, but to answer your question, I am no longer Sailor Moon, just call me Sailor Cosmos. Now enough of this, let's get back to business." Sailor Cosmos then pointed her staff at Diamond, "Silver Starlight Blast!!" (I made that up).

Diamond ducked just in time before the attack hit him. "So you want to play that way huh? Welcome to my nightmare!!" Diamond threw his arms up & the shadows from the allies came towards him as different types of yomas formed snarling & laughing evilly at the solider.

"Attack!!" Diamond shouted as the yomas sped towards Sailor Cosmos & the girls. "Run!" Jimena tried to get the others to safety but the yomas gained on them. "Saturn Silence Wall!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted creating a force field over the girls, the yomas then were blasted as they hit the wall. Sailor Cosmos changed her staff into what looked like a key with an orb on the top, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Half of the yomas were blasted but a lot more came upon her, her staff changed into other types of forms as she destroyed the yomas.

One looked like a harp made of crystal. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Another was a bunch of oak leafs that formed on her head. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

She then wiped them all out with one final attack with a sword made of jewels & gold. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Sailor Cosmos looked at the battlefield. All of the yomas were destroyed except now Diamond was missing; Sailor Cosmos looked around frantically searching.

"Look out!!" Vanessa shouted as Diamond came up right behind Sailor Cosmos ready to knock her out, but Cosmos ducked about 2 seconds before he struck. She then pointed her staff at him again & shouted "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!!" Diamond was hit in the chest and flew back into one of the buildings.

"Damn it your gonna really regret that one Serenity!!" Diamond was obviously pissed off. He then teleported right behind Sailor Cosmos again & grabbed her arms tightly knocking the staff out of her hands. "This is it Serenity" Diamond whispered in her ear, "I'll make you a deal, in exchange for your friends safety give yourself to me & be my queen". Sailor Cosmos then used flame power to burn his hands off of her & he let go with a yelp.

"Don't you dare touch me like that!!" Serenity shouted. She then concentrated on her energy & her staff flew into her hands & transformed into a flaming bow & arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted aiming the arrow at Diamond's heart, he barely dodged it in time as the arrow went through his shoulder instead.

Diamond screamed in agony from both the flames & the pain in his shoulder, but he looked up & saw Sailor Cosmos standing before him forming her staff once more into it's true form & pointed it at him in his face. "Now Diamond answer this, where is Chaos right now & what is he planning?" she glared awaiting the answer. Now at this Diamond smirked & replied "Now Serenity, that would ruin the whole fun now would it? But I will tell you this, Chaos has grown stronger within each passing moment as well as the Atrox, your soon to be greatest enemies ever!" He then laughed mentally crazy as Sailor Cosmos then ended his life "Moonlight Rush!" (I made that one up 2!!) and that was the end of Diamond.

Sailor Cosmos then watched as his body disappeared completely then she turn towards the others releasing the shield. They then came up to her even though they still weren't sure about her. "It's ok guys" Sailor Cosmos then de-transformed & Serenity stood in her place. "Serenity…how…how?" Vanessa tried to ask but Jimena stood up "We need you to come with us" "What for?" Serenity asked. "We need you to meet somebody" Serena said.

Serenity was unsure about all of this but she then decided to go with them. But unknown to them a pair of blue eyes watched the whole entire fight observing the techniques & moves Serenity used. He smirked & then dissolved into the shadows returning to his master.

_Whew I thought that would take forever but yep. Sorry about the late update once more so once again here are the pairings._

_Vanessa/Michael_

_Serena/Stanton_

_Jimena/Colin_

_Catty/Chris_

_Tianna/Derek_

_The polls to bring someone back are_

_Starlights & Chibi Chibi:_

_Rini:_

_Darien:_

_Future pairings will be put to the voting's so here are the Serenity possible pairings._

_Seiya/Serenity:_

_Darien/Serenity:_

_Please vote & review!!_

_Moon Angel out!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright here's chapter 5 at last sorry it took so long to update I got too many stories I'm creating like crazy. My newest one is American at Hogwarts it's a Harry Potter/Gargoyles mix. Please read that one 2 & review._

_The pairing polls are in so far:_

_Serenity/Seiya: 1_

_Serenity/Darien: 2_

_So everyone please keep voting & we'll get a winner!!_

_Anyways here's the new chapter!!_

Chapter 5: History Lesson

Serenity climbed into Jimena's car while the others followed suite, the deafening silence was intense with each passing minute. Then Jimena pulled up 30 minutes later to a small four-story apartment building, they parked & walked towards the entrance. The sweet fragrance of night jasmine wrapped around them as Jimena began buzzing the security panel impatiently.

A voice came over the intercom. "Yes?"

"It's us."

A loud buzz sounded and the magnetic lock opened. They hurried inside. They then glanced at their reflections as they walked past the mirrors in the entrance. They laughed at their now torn up clothes, but Serenity looked the worst since she fought most of the time. Tangled hair clung flat against her face. Her skin looked shiny, but had blood dripping from her legs & arms.

They then entered the elevator & pushed the button for the 4th floor silent along the way.

They then walked towards a narrow balcony that hung over a courtyard four floors below.

Before they could knock, the door opened and a beautiful young woman in a white toga her silver-white, curly hair flowed around past her shoulders. She looked like a Greek goddess from Serenity's point of view.

"Hello girls please come in" the woman ushered them into the room & they all took seats. "Who are you" asked Serenity. "My name is Maggie; I'm the Daughters mentor to make sure their powers are never abusively used." Maggie smiled gently. "I was so worried about you all what happened?" she asked. The girls explained everything then Maggie turned her attention to Serenity & stood in front of her, she then got down on her knees & bowed, "I've always wanted to meet you Sailor Moon no, Silver Millennium's next queen & the future Queen of Earth Neo Queen Serenity."

"How do you know about me" Serenity asked.

"This solar system's strong & beautiful Scouts are admired by their ancestors of the Heavens. When you took Prince Darien's hand and showed the glory of a new Silver Millennium, that power was felt throughout the Heavens & Earth traveling through time. Such a wonderful feeling of power, justice, and love."

Maggie stood up once more & faced the Daughters, "well I think some history lessons are needed here" she said as they nodded. "My princess, if you please, would you revel to them who you are."

Serenity sighed & began explaining her journey from the time of the Moon Kingdom, the attack of Beryl, being reincarnated into the present, fighting the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Kingdom, Pharaoh 90 & the pure heart snatchers, Queen Nephrina & the Dead Moon Circus, & finally ending it with Sailor Galaxia. She also mentioned the demise of her friends & how she came to be Sailor Cosmos.

The daughters stared in awe as Serenity finished, they couldn't believe this one girl could actually destroy all of her enemies with just one crystal.

"I know it's difficult to understand but I must keep the crystal in control with the power of the Good otherwise if, such as Chaos or this Atrox, claims it, they could destroy the entire planet with just a swift of a finger." Serenity looked into their eyes seriously knowing they understood completely.

"Well my princess, my I explain our destiny so you could understand more about the Atrox?" Maggie asked.

"Yes please" Serenity leaned back into her chair.

"In the beginning of the ancient world," Maggie explained, "Prometheus stole a glowing ember from the sacred fire of the gods and gave it to all mortals to protect them from the cold of night. But Zeus, the king of the gods, became angry that such a gift had been taken, and in vengeance he decided to balance the blessing of fire with a curse. He ordered Hephaestus to sculpt a woman of exquisite beauty whose destiny was to bring great sorrow upon the human race. She was to be named Pandora.

"As Hephaestus molded the clay into a stunning female, a primordial evil called the Atrox watched covetously from the shadows. Once she was complete, Hermes took Pandora to Epimetheus, the brother of Prometheus, and offered her to him, as a present from Zeus. When he saw the beautiful Pandora, Epimetheus forgot his brother's warning not to accept any gifts from the great god, and took her for his bride.

"For her dowry, the gods had given Pandora a huge, mysterious storage jar, but the Atrox knew what lay inside. At the wedding feast, it shrewdly aroused her curiosity and convinced her to open the lid. And when she did, countless evils flew into the world. Only hope remained inside, a consolation for all the evils that had been set free. But no one saw the demon sent by the Atrox to destroy hope & kidnap Pandora. Selene, the goddess of the Moon, however, finally heard Pandora's cries & stopped the demonic creature.

"Selene then became a powerful enemy against the Atrox & sent her daughters born from her & Endymion to protect hope & the people of the Earth against the Atrox & its followers"

Maggie sat down & smiled at Serenity who then looked like a child interested in a good story.

"You said Selene sent her daughters to protect the earth?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, & I do believe your mother Queen Serenity the 1st was her first daughter born, but your mother was special, Selene saw a great future in her & her next generation to come…for instance, you." Maggie explained.

"You see, Selene chose Queen Serenity to rule the moon, instead of being sent to earth like the rest of the 49 daughters. She knew you would be born & would become the most powerful of all, even possibly, more powerful than the Atrox & Chaos combined."

"But wait!" Jimena interrupted, "You said that Catty is the one who would defeat the Atrox sense she's the Keeper of the Scroll."

"That may be so…things are starting to change, now that our princess has been reborn into our world." Maggie sat patiently, but began to grow worried.

"My princess, you must help us defeat the Atrox. Chaos may be weak since you defeated him at the Galaxy Cauldron, but with the help of the Atrox…we might as well just say goodbye to the world." Maggie sighed.

"I will do everything in my position to help" Serenity stood up with such seriousness.

The daughters & Maggie stood up & joined in a group hug & a powerful light was produced that could be seen throughout the entire planet. The humans thought it was merely a supernova, but deep below the earth farther than the darkest pit, the Atrox & Chaos glared & knew this could get tough.

"Alright time for another guinea pig" Chaos chuckled.

"Hopefully they won't fail miserably like that lecherous Diamond" Atrox said.

Chaos glared & called upon his next servant…

DUN DUN DUN!! (I just love that sound lolz)

_Well that's chapter 5 hope yall like it!_

_Please review so I can update some more!!_

_Pairing polls:_

_Serenity/Seiya: 2_

_Serenity/Darien: 1_

_Please keep voting!!_

_Moon Angel90_


End file.
